Electromagnetic waves still continue to increase due to so-called factors, such as progress of all electrification, spread of hybrid cars or personal computers, and transition to ground digitization, which overlap each other. It has been officially known that there is no actual harm in such electromagnetic waves. However, information obtained through the Internet is not always positive with respect to the electromagnetic waves and there are many reports abroad that mobile phones are harmful. Moreover, many books that discuss the harmfulness of the electromagnetic waves have been published. In addition, a report that the electromagnetic waves are harmful has also been released by the WHO. It is often seen that one's shoulder becomes stiff and the eyes become fatigued when using a personal computer. However, there is also a tendency that the muscles become stiff and the cerebral blood flow is reduced due to the electromagnetic waves.
In this manner, the fact that electromagnetic waves are hardly regulated while there is a concern of an influence of the electromagnetic waves on human bodies is caused by unclear objective evidence. However, there is also a method, such as an O-ring test, through which it is possible to immediately recognize a reaction if the electromagnetic waves are harmful. The O-ring test relates to an invention of Dr. Yoshiaki Omura. In the O-ring test, a subject forms a ring (that is, an O-ring) by matching fingertips of the thumb and another finger; the other hand is placed near a lesion area of the subject; the change in ability of the subject to close the ring is examined while an examiner tries to separate the fingers of the subject which forms the above-described ring to look for any abnormality of the lesion area. The invention corresponds to a technique which has not been patented by the provisions of the Patent Law in Japan, but is famous due to acquisition of U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,107, and it can be said that its accomplishment is remarkable.
The present inventors have verified the O-ring test and obtained information that there may be a certain unpreferable influence of an electromagnetic wave on a human body in light of experience and observation in the position as dentists, and as a result, the present invention has been developed. As prior art which has been found during the process of development and research, for example, there is an invention of an electromagnetic wave shielding antenna element and an electromagnetic wave shielding body using the same which is disclosed in JP-A-2002-299880. The invention is configured such that a minute dipole antenna element, which has a sufficiently short length with respect to the wavelength of the electromagnetic wave to be shielded, and a minute loop antenna, which has a sufficiently short circumference with respect to the wavelength of the electromagnetic wave to be shielded, are combined to generate a circularly polarized wave or an elliptically polarized wave; these antennas are disposed so as to form a pair; and the currents of the antenna elements become reverse phases. As a result of double-checking the invention, it has been recognized that there is a certain effect, but at the same time, it has also been recognized that the effect is not significant. Furthermore, the present inventors have completed the present invention by conducting studies in order to reduce influences of the electromagnetic wave on an electric field and a magnetic field.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-299880